


The Boy Next Door

by fruityfruityfruitloops



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, porn star Theo Raeken, porn star!theo, stripper theo, stripper!Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruityfruityfruitloops/pseuds/fruityfruityfruitloops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott finds himself increasingly attracted to his next door neighbor Theo. His paranoid roommate (and not without good reason) Stiles is less than thrilled. Hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott scrolled through his Netflix queue and sighed. There was nothing to do on his days off. He had gotten caught up on all of his backlogged TV shows. He couldn’t cook or bake anything because it was too hot, and also because he couldn’t cook or bake. And he couldn’t spend money on anything because he was trying be “financially responsible” and “saving for his future” so he could be “not homeless”. Those were his roommate Stiles’ words, not his.

It’d be better if Stiles were here. Then he’d have someone to talk to or goof around with. But no, Stiles took every available shift he could down at the police station. Ever since he had been a kid in his dad’s sheriff station, he loved being around the action. Scott wouldn’t have minded some action, police or otherwise. Especially otherwise. He was incredibly horny.

There was a knock at the door. Scott furrowed his brow as he got up off the couch. He hadn’t ordered takeout and none of his friends came over without texting or calling first. He peered through the peephole and saw a boy around his age with his shirt off. From the weird vantage point the lens gave him, the boy looked kind of cute too.

Scott opened the door to discover that the boy was not only cute, but also hot. This was a very important distinction. Cute meant that you wanted to go out on romantic dates, and cuddle in the park, and hold hands at Disneyland. Hot was more like you wanted to watch him wash his car shirtless on a hot day, or go to the beach with him and see him dripping with water from the surf, or ride his face every night. He had made these distinctions on another uneventful day off.

The boy gave Scott a grin best described as seductively cocky and said “Hey, I’m Theo. I live next door and I accidentally locked myself out.” Scott did his best to pay attention, but Theo was glistening with sweat and it was highly distracting.

“I, uh-okay. Do you want me to call the building manager, or do I kick your door down..?”

Theo laughed. “No, nothing like that. I left my balcony door open so I was just going to hop over from yours. Is that okay?”

Scott leaned against the doorframe. “How did you lock yourself out? And where did you go that didn’t require a shirt?”

“Well, I locked the door from the inside and then left without my keys,” Theo said. “And I was working out in the gym in the basement. I don’t like wearing shirts while I’m working out. They get all damp and clingy. Now are you gonna let me balcony hop or not?”

Scott pursed his lips as he silently debated. “I don’t know,” he said after a few seconds. “It’s just that we’re three stories up and I don’t want you to get hurt, especially since my renter’s insurance probably won’t cover your hospital bill.”

Theo chuckled. “Look,” he said earnestly, “I’ve done this before. Besides, there’s less than a foot of space in between our balconies.”

“Should I be concerned that you know how much space there is in between our balconies? It seems weird that you know that.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I had to do this a couple of times at my last place. I have a bad habit of locking myself out.”

Had Stiles opened the door, Theo would have been shut out five minutes ago. He was fairly suspicious of everyone, and at least a little bit paranoid, Scott thought. But Scott liked to trust people. On the one hand, Theo was an awfully smooth talker. He was confident and quick with a response, and he didn’t seem to be the slightest bit flustered about being locked out. Stiles would’ve hated all that. But he seemed sweet and honest…and shirtless and sweaty. Who robs an apartment shirtless and sweaty? “I…I guess,” Scott said.

Theo strode in, looking around as he strolled toward the balcony. “Wow, this place looks bigger than mine. Is this a two bedroom?”

“Yeah, I live here with my friend Stiles. 2 bed, 1 bath.”

Theo raised his eyebrows and grinned. “Your ‘friend’ Stiles?” he asked suggestively.

“Yes, _friend_ ,” Scott said emphatically. “We, uh…considered it, but we decided it’d be too weird.”

“All right, all right, calm down. I was just kidding. I’m gonna give the balcony a try now.” Theo slid open the balcony door and pulled one of Stiles’ patio chairs over to the wall between their balconies. “Could you hold this steady?” he said, climbing on top of the chair.

Scott grabbed onto the arms of the wire chair, his face only inches away from Theo’s butt. It was immediately apparent that Theo didn’t skip leg day at the gym. In fact, watching his thighs and calves flex, Theo might have more than one leg day. He was still sweating lightly, a warm heat rolling off of him. He also had a delicious musky scent emanating from his body, a smell that sent blood shooting towards his dick.

Theo swung rather athletically over the railing of his balcony, landing cat-like on his feet. “Thanks,” he said over his shoulder, flashing another seductive grin. “By the way, I didn’t catch your name.”

“It’s Scott. McCall.”

“Theo Raeken. Nice to meet you, Scott McCall. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

“I hope so,” Scott said without thinking. Theo let out another little chuckle and went inside, leaving Scott to blush furiously from embarrassment.

* * *

Two movies and a nap later, Stiles came home. “Today was ridiculous,” he said, dropping his keys on the mail table. “Apparently, some dumbass college kids decided to start a pub crawl at 1:00 in the afternoon to see how long they could last. They got to about 2:30 before people started to collapse and throw up all over a bar downtown. By the time the cops got there, three had passed out in their own vomit, four were crying, and two more were trying to fight each other, but were too drunk to do anything more than half-assed flailing. Booking them took forever.” He flopped over on the couch next to Scott and huffed tiredly. “How was your day?”

“I, uh-fine. Just fine. Nothing really happened,” he said hopelessly. He knew that Stiles would drag the truth out of him. He couldn’t hide anything from Stiles. Having grown up around law enforcement and becoming fairly competent in body language, Stiles always managed to know when Scott was lying.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “What did you do?”

“Well, there was this guy…”

The irritation in Stiles’ groan was almost tangible. He let his head flop against the back of the couch and rubbed the bridge of his nose gingerly. “How is there always a guy with you? You’d think you would have learned with that guy you met on Grindr who tried to hire you for sex, but no, loving, trusting Scott has to believe ever guy who makes him feel all special inside.”

“Hey, in my defense, he lives next door,” Scott replied defensively.

“Really? He took out his keys unlocked the door to his apartment?” Stiles asked incredulously.

“Well, that’s the thing: he locked himself out and he needed my help to get back in.”

Stiles cocked his head in the most cynical and condescending way manageable, a look he had learned from his father. “Oh, I see. He got locked out, so you called the landlord for him to come with a spare set of keys like a sane, rational person would do, right? I mean, you’re a sane, rational person, Scott.”

“Well, I-no, no I didn’t.”

Stiles’ glare could have bored holes through a brick wall. Scott knew he’d never hear the end of this. He decided to just lay it all out in one long explanation, ignoring whatever scoffs and groans it would elicit

“All right, look. He came over all sweaty and shirtless and said he was locked out, and I was like ‘Well, I’m not sure what you want me to do,’ and he was all ‘Dude, I’m just gonna hop from your balcony over to mine, don’t even worry about it,’ and I was like ‘No way,’ and he was like ‘It’s not even a problem, I’ve totally done it before,’ and we just went back and forth until I finally gave in and he did it and that was that.”

Stiles just stared at him for several seconds, his face unreadable. Finally, he asked “What was the guy like, anyway?”

It was a loaded question, but Scott proceeded anyway. “Well, he was sweet and funny, and kind of cocky, which you know is a total…I mean, he was super charming. Plus, he was really…uh…” Scott trailed off before he uttered the word “sexy”.

Stiles sighed. “He was hot, wasn’t he?”

“Yup.”

“And since he was all ‘sweaty and shirtless’, he you got a good look at his body, right?”

“That is correct.”

“And he had a great ass?”

“…Yes?”

“Dammit, Scott! Don’t you know the old saying? Never trust a big butt and a smile! That guy was probably robbing whoever our real next door neighbor is, and he probably just cased out joint too! We’re next! And I _just_ paid off this TV!”

Stiles’ rant was mercifully cut off by a knock at the door. Scott sprang up to get it while Stiles paced through their living room, muttering something about stakeouts and increased patrols.

Scott swung open the door to find Theo standing there, still shirtless but with a batch of what smelled like freshly baked cookies. “Hey,” he said with that alluring little smirk. “I just thought I’d drop by with a thank you present for helping me get back into my place.”

“Wow, I can’t believe you baked in this kind of heat,” Scott said as he accepted the treats. “It must’ve been stifling over at your place.”

Theo shrugged. “It kind of was, I guess. I opened the balcony door and that helped. Plus, whenever I’m home, I tend to walk around naked.” His smile seemed to widen as he saw Scott blush. “I’ll hope I get to see more of you, Scott.” He winked, and then walked back to his apartment, almost certainly swaying his hips as seductively as possible.

Scott closed the door, suddenly very thirsty. Stiles was still standing in the living room, scowling at him. “I suppose you think you’ve won, don’t you? Love and trust conquers suspicion and cynicism?”

Scott shrugged, trying his best to contain a gleeful smile. “Hey, you never know,” he said, loading his words with false sincerity. “They say that criminals always return to the scene of the crime, right? Maybe he was rewarding his accomplice.” He barely made it through the sentence before bursting into giggles.

“Oh, shut up. I still haven’t forgotten about that time you slept with a guy and I woke up to find him trying to stuff all of our underwear into a duffel bag. Now give a damn cookie.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was well known, at least among his friends, that Scott had a bad habit of not thinking before he spoke. This was especially true if he was excited about whatever the conversation at hand was. It was due to this somewhat endearing trait that Scott found himself in his current predicament. He had just entered his apartment and closed the door as casually as possible, which was the first red flag. Scott didn’t do casual. He did excited and mopey, and the very rare angry, but he didn’t do casual. He leaned up against the door and started doing his “nervous hum”, where he just hummed on one pitch whenever he felt anxious. Scott had messed up more than one date with incessant humming.

Stiles, who had been cleaning their stove when all of this transpired, sighed wearily. “All right, what happened this time? Did you promise another stranger that we’d help them move again? Because I’m not helping another drag queen pack up all her breasts again. I still have that pair that Ivana Biigschlongg gave me to say thanks.”

Scott shook his head, still humming. He stopped long enough to say “I think I might have a date?” He then immediately resumed humming.

“Oh, well that’s a good thing, right?” Stiles replied, his expression softening. “It’s been a while since you had a date. Actually I think that the last guy was Isaac right? That was over a year ago. So, who’s this one?”

Scott looked a little bit guilty. “I, uh...it’s Theo. The guy from next door? I have a good explanation for it, though!” he said as Stiles rolled his eyes. Then he rattled off the following with minimal breathing and virtually no pauses.

“They announced the movies for the next movie night, and you know how I finally got The Rocky Horror Picture Show nominated after trying for five months, right? Well, they announced the voting results, and only one other person voted for it besides me, so naturally they’re not going to be showing it, which sucks because it’s a great movie and a lot of people would enjoy it. Anyway, Theo was outside his apartment when I was coming in from work and he and I got to talking and it turns out that he was the other person to vote for it because he’s never seen it before but he’s heard of it so he was kind of curious, and the way he said ‘curious’ kind of turned me on. So, before I could stop myself I was like ‘Hey, I voted for it too! Why don’t you come over to my place and we can watch it?’ and he was all ‘That sounds great! How about 6?’ and I was all ‘Cool, see you then!’ So now he’s coming over, and he’ll probably be hungry so I should get dinner or make something except I’m not supposed to be spending money and I can’t cook! Plus he’s super hot and I’m super horny and what if I make a move on him and he says no? Or, oh my god, what if he’s straight? What if I misread everything and he’s not even into guys? What if he’s just coming over to watch a movie and I’m trying to get in his pants? What if he freaks out and then I’ll have a neighbor who hates me? Oh my god, we have to move. We have to move because I’m trying to have sex with a straight guy who hates me!” He finally finished, panting heavily with a panicked and slightly crazed look in his eyes. He tried humming in between gasps, doing a marvelous impression of someone who had just lost control over everything in their life.

In the meantime, Stiles had finished wiping down the stove, pulled out some leftover chicken from the fridge and eaten it, and then poured a glass of water for Scott. He forced the glass into Scott’s hand and guided it to his lips. When Scott was this agitated, he had about a 60% chance of spilling whatever he was drinking. Stiles guided him over to the couch as he started comforting. “Okay, first of all, we’re young and poor, not broke and homeless. You can afford a pizza and even a 2 liter soda if you want it. Some dinner won’t break the bank. Second, there’s no way that he’s either straight or not into you with all the flirting that he’s been doing. And if he is, then he been seriously leading you on and I’ll kick his ass for you. And you know what? You have this kind of panic attack before every first date you have, and they always turn out well. Your natural charm will carry you through, and if not, whomever you’re dating inevitably thinks that you’re cute when you’re panicking anyway. You’ll be fine.”

Scott nodded slowly, finally ceasing his endless humming. He looked up at Stiles, smiling slightly. “You really think he’s that into me?”

“Sure. What’s not to like?” Stiles said, shrugging. “You’re funny, you’re sweet, and you’re genuinely kind, which is a surprisingly rare thing. Plus, you’ve got a great body and you’re cute, too. Really, I’m shocked that he hasn’t tried anything sooner.”

“Maybe you should be the one dating me,” Scott mused with a goofy grin.

Stiles snorted. “Please. We went down that road with my ‘Maybe-I’m-Bisexual-Let’s Experiment’ phase. It was fun while it lasted, but we’re definitely not compatible.”

“Really? Because you thought we were compatible in the backseat of your Jeep senior year.”

“You’re never gonna let that go, are you?” Stiles groaned.

* * *

Scott looked up at the clock again nervously. Still 5:56. He wrung his hands a little bit as he made sure that everything was in place. On the coffee table (a police auction buy) lay a large half-cheese-half-pepperoni pizza and an order of breadsticks. Stiles had sighed when he saw the beer, but just made Scott promise to use coasters and not have sex on the couch and/or coffee table (again). The Rocky Horror Picture Show was ready to go in the DVD player (another police auction find), the screen playing the main menu over and over again.

Scott was wearing his sexiest casual outfit: a tank top and some shorts that were both thin and clingy, leaving virtually nothing to the imagination. For the last two weeks, Scott had seen Theo looking sexy in various states of undress and Scott had always looked dorky in medical scrubs (Scott worked for a veterinarian) or unattractive in his usual pairing of t-shirt with jeans/cargo shorts. This time, it was his turn to look sexy. He was going to turn Theo on or die trying. Plus, it was still fairly hot out, and Stiles was reticent to turn on the air conditioning for anything over 85 degrees.

Scott’s heart jumped when there was a knock at the door. He swallowed, took a second to compose himself, and walked toward the door, repeating the mantra Stiles had told him (“You’re a catch, you’re a catch, you’re a catch...”). He swung open the door, revealing Theo with more baked goods. “Wow, are you still baking?” he said as he let Theo in. “I can’t believe you would turn on your oven in this heat. My roommate would kill me.”

Theo shrugged as he strode toward the couch, sinking into it. “It helps if you don’t wear any clothes while you’re baking,” he said with a quick wink over his shoulder.          

“Well, you can come over here and bake anytime,” Scott said immediately. The smile plastered on his face said ‘wasn’t that cheesy? I’m so cute!’ while the panic in his eyes said ‘please help me, a perverted 60 year old who hits on all his waitresses has taken over my mouth’. Thankfully, Theo laughed. “What did you make, anyway?” Scott asked quickly.

“Oh, some brownies,” Theo replied. “I thought it might be nice to have something to munch on during the movie. Apparently, great minds think alike. Mind if I grab a slice?” he asked, gesturing to the pizza box.

“No, go ahead, that’s what it’s there for. I put some plates over there too,” Scott said helpfully. He opened up the fridge and pulled out a couple six packs of beer. “I don’t know if you drink, but I thought I might liven up the party a little bit.”

“That sounds so good right now,” Theo said with a grin. “You thought of everything, didn’t you?”

Scott sunk into the sofa next to Theo, handing him a drink as he did. “I take movie nights very seriously,” he said, full of false solemnity. “Pop culture is like my religion, and movie night is my church. Congratulations, you have been accepted into the cult.”

“All right, turn on the movie, you dork,” Theo said with a slight chuckle.

* * *

As much as Scott loved Rocky Horror, he couldn’t help but watch Theo the entire time. He just really wanted to Theo to understand the appeal of the movie, to almost justify his love of it. Plus, he could learn little things about Theo by gauging his reaction to the movie. For instance, anytime Rocky was on-screen, Theo’s eyes were glued to his body and he started biting and licking his lips in a super hot way, making Scott about 86% sure he was queer in favor of men. Plus, Theo laughed in all the right places, was solemn when necessary, and never lost interest.

By the end of the night, most of the food and beer was gone, they had watched Rocky Horror twice (the second time, Scott explained all the traditions of a live show), and they had completely missed Stiles coming home from the complex’s movie night and heading into his room.

After a brief but comfortable silence, Scott asked “So? What did you think?”

“I think that I wouldn’t mind a guy in leather,” Theo remarked, perhaps slurring just a little. “The long hair and makeup I could do without, but the leather is good.” He looked over at Scott, sizing him up. “Hell, you’d look hot in leather. You’ve got the right build for a harness and some sexy little leather briefs.”

If Scott hadn’t been sure that Theo was both queer and into him, he sure as hell was now. Theo was staring at him now, again doing that super hot lip biting thing, looking like a lion waiting for his prey to move, not to kill it, but to play with it. Basically, it was now or never for Scott, and his heart and dick were both screaming at his brain in favor of ‘now’. “So, you’re not interested in the ‘Rocky’ type? Tall, blond, little skimpy shorts?” he asked, trying to pass off his extreme horniness as mere interest.

“Nah, I’d rather _be_ Rocky. This might sound weird, but I kind of like it when a guy gets possessive. I want a man who can be domineering and…rough. Someone who’s willing to command and take control of you.” Everything word issuing from his seductive lips was inviting. Scott could feel himself getting erect, and the fact that Theo was looking right at his dick as he said ‘rough’ didn’t help matters. His eyes slowly moved back up Scott’s body until they were staring straight into Scott’s eyes. His next words weren’t so much an invitation as they were a challenge: “I just want a guy who’ll fucking take me, no questions asked.

Scott lunged at him, capturing Theo’s lips in an incredibly passionate, incredibly horny kiss. In an instant, Theo’s hands were in Scott’s hair and tracing up and down his back until Scott had grabbed hold od his wrists and held them against the couch above his head. Their kisses were hungry and needy, their tongues desperately struggling against each other. Scott ground his erection into Theo’s thigh, Theo responding by thrusting up into it. Suddenly, Scott pulled away. “Wait, how drunk are you?” he asked breathlessly.

“Drunk enough that I don’t mind telling you that I’m super fucking horny for you, not so drunk that you’re taking advantage of me. By the way, I said ‘ _no_ questions asked’.”

Scott flashed an impish grin, then pulled Theo back so that he was on his back and Theo was effectively riding him, again kissing aggressively. Theo pulled his own and then Scott’s shirt off. His hands explored Scott’s muscular chest and abs, while Scott’s alternated between groping Theo’s ass and tweaking his nipples.

Scott, or Scott’s phone to be specific, interrupted their passions. Normally, in such a situation, he would have ignored it, but the ringtone indicated that it was Stiles, who he knew would be pissed if he found out that he had been ignored in favor of fucking a guy in their shared living area. “Fuck, I gotta get that,” Scott said, gasping for breath. He groped in his pockets for his phone, accidentally grabbing Theo’s hard (and long, from the feel of it) dick once or twice. In the meantime, Theo started working on Scott’s neck, making obscene slurping noises. Scott finally extracted his phone, answering it with a thoroughly winded “H’lo?”

“So, I guess your date is going well?” Stiles asked drily.

“Yeah,” Scott panted. “In fact, I’m kind of in the middle of it right now.” The fact that he didn’t moan as Theo rode his dick through his pants was really a testament to Scott’s strength.

Scott’s phone crackled in his ear as Stiles sighed. “I can tell. I’m in the next room, and I can hear you two humping as if it were happening on top of me. Didn’t you promise me specifically that you wouldn’t have sex on the couch tonight? I remember that being a thing.”

“Jesus, Stiles-!” He would have gone further, but Theo had just moved down from Scott’s neck to his nipples, and his hands were getting dangerously close to pulling Scott’s shorts off.

“Yes, that’s right Scott. Think of Jesus. Would Jesus want you to be having sex on my couch? Also, think of me. I don’t want to fall asleep to the sounds of you fucking your boy toy. I feel like that’d lead to some weird places in my dreams. So, if you could ix-nay on the ex-say, that’d be incredible.”

Scott heard the call end and let the phone slip from his hand. He took a moment to steady himself and then pulled Theo’s face up from where it was currently licking, right below Scott’s navel. “My roommate says we can’t have sex here tonight. Apparently he snuck at some point and is trying to sleep. Plus, I just remembered that I don’t have any condoms.”

Theo smiled ruefully. “Well, that sucks, because neither do I.” He sat up, running his hands through his hair slowly. He exhaled slowly, before uttering a sad little “Fuck…”

“I guess we’ll have to plan better for next time,” Scott murmured. He ran his hands down Theo’s chest absently, morning what could have been the hottest sex of his life.

Theo grinned. “It’s cute that you assume there’s going to be a next time. What if this was supposed to be a one night only thing?”

“Hey, you said you like guys who are domineering and commanding. Well, my domineering self is commanding you to have sex with me at some point.”

Theo laughed. “All right, all right, fine. But on one condition: at some point, you have to wear some leather.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah,” Theo said, nodding. “I wasn’t kidding when I said that you’d look super fucking hot in leather.”

Scott couldn’t help but smile a little bit. “All right,” he agreed, “but only on the condition that you wear little gold shorts at some point. The tighter the better.”

“I’ll do you one better,” Theo said. “I wear the little gold shorts and do a little Rocky Horror themed striptease with them. I give phenomenal lapdances.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that.”

Theo finally dismounted Scott’s crotch and picked up his shirt off the ground. “Hey,” he said cockily, “I don’t back out of my promises. You better start looking at leather harnesses.”

“Will do,” Scott said, sadly watching Theo pull his shirt back on.

Theo leaned over and gave Scott one last lusty kiss. “Until next time, Scott,” he whispered in Scott’s ear. And as Theo left, Scott couldn’t help but wonder if having a roommate, even if it was Stiles, was really worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of bacon and eggs cooking on the stove. A very happy and very hungry dog frantically licking his face. Morning sex with a hot guy. These were all things that Scott liked to wake up to. Noticeably absent from this list was “the fire alarm blaring and Stiles screaming profanities”, as was currently happening. Stiles burst into the room, still trying to shout over the alarm. “HOLY FUCKING POTATOES, WERE YOU STILL SLEEPING? THAT FIRE ALARM COULD PUT FUCKING AIR RAID SIRENS TO SHAME! WE NEED TO EVACUATE THE ENTIRE DAMN BILDING, SO GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED AND GET YOUR HALF-NAKED ASS DOWNSTAIRS!”

Scott rolled out of bed, wrapping his blanket around him as he half-fell half-climbed out of bed, grabbing his phone and wallet as he gracelessly descended. He stumbled through the apartment, attempting to squint through mostly shut eyes. The hallway outside was absolute insanity. Children were running up and down with reckless abandon, babies were (understandably) wailing, and the fire alarm was performing its job perhaps too well, judging by the withering glares given to it by the residents. Scott fumbled his way down the stairway, essentially just a walking blanket with a head on top.

Once outside, the chaos only multiplied. People were wandering around, searching for loved ones as loudly as possible. Paramedics attempted to begin treatment on people who were ‘just fine, thank you, now get your hands OFF OF ME’. There were several (incredibly attractive) firefighters standing around impatiently, waiting for the building to be evacuated so they could go in and thoroughly check the building. It was all in all an interesting event, although Scott would have rather been sleeping.

He meandered aimlessly until he found Stiles, pouting on a small wall separating the sidewalk from the complex’s parking structure. “This is fucking ridiculous,” Stiles grumbled. “I swear, if this is because someone pulled the damn fire alarm or tried to microwave metal in their shitty, crappy microwave, I will hunt them down and kill them my damn self.”

“You complain a lot, you know?” Scott remarked. “And look on the bright side: now you have a great story to tell at work tomorrow. Or today, technically, since it’s about 1 in the morning.”

Stiles moaned loudly. “Oh, fucking shit. I forgot that I have work. And at fucking 7, too. Ugh, fuck me with a shotgun and pull the trigger, because I’d rather die like that then go through the agony of work with no sleep.”

“Hey, there’s a ton of cops here. There’s probably someone you could talk to. See if you could snag the day off. Plus, it’s Friday now. I’m pretty sure they’d be willing to give you a nice three day weekend.”

Stiles squinted in the direction of the cluster of first responders. “All right, I think I recognize a couple of people. I’ll see what happens. You got your phone? I might hand out your number to some firefighters while I’m over there. Any preferences?”

Scott shrugged. “Tall, blonde, and lean.” He contemplated for a second, the called back after Stiles. “And no bodybuilders! I can’t go through that again!”

“How was I supposed to know he wanted to use you instead of weights? He seemed genuinely interested!”

Scott rolled his eyes, but dropped the attitude when he heard snickering behind him. He turned around to find Theo standing there, again with the charmingly arrogance. He wore nothing but very tight, black briefs stopping just at the top of his thighs. His “legs together, hip cocked, arms crossed” stance was meant to display confidence, but Scott could see him stating to shiver, and understandably. They were in the middle of a cold snap, and the skies were threatening rain.

“I feel like you and Stiles have a lot of history together, and a large amount of it is sex-related,” he said, grinning.

“Yeah, but almost none of it is sex involving the both of us. Well, us having sex together, at least.”

Theo’s shmuckish grin fell into something more genuine as he slowly approached Scott. “I’d genuinely like to hear them sometime.”

“Stiles would kill me if I told you any of the good ones. Besides, I like holding them over you. Now I have bargaining chips for later,” Scott teased. His tone shifted when he realized the Theo’s slight shivers had now turned into serious shaking. “You look like you’re freezing. Do you want to come into my blanket?”

Theo shook his head. “No, I’m only wearing my underwear. I don’t wanna make it awkward.”

Scott opened up his comforter to reveal his own underwear-clad body. “It’s fine, dude. Come and join the party.”

Theo grinned in spite of himself and entered into Scott’s quilty, billowing embrace. Scott pressed Theo against him and realized exactly how cold Theo was. Just having their bodies pressed together made his nipples harden and a chill run down his spine. As best her could, he rubbed Theo’s back with his hands. Theo, for his part, wrapped his arms around Scott and nuzzled his cold nose into the crook of Scott’s neck. It instantly reminded him of all the scared, lonely puppies at the vet’s office, starving for comfort and attention.

They stood there for a while, Theo warming up in Scott’s embrace and Scott trying desperately to not comfortingly kiss whatever parts of Theo were immediately available. Suddenly, Scott’s phone (which had been placed in his underwear for safekeeping and convenience) began to buzz. Scott grimaced as Theo giggled a little bit. “Is that your phone buzzing, or are you just happy to see me?” Theo asked, his muffled by Scott’s neck.

Scott unconsciously almost asked Theo to grab it for him, but caught himself just short of asking Theo to stick his hand in his underwear. He instead opted to grab both ends of the blanket with one hand and retrieve his phone himself, trying and failing to avoid feeling up Theo in the process. Thankfully, Theo seemed to not mind, based on the contentedness of his humming.

“H’lo?” Scott grunted, trying to maneuver his right hand around Theo’s head and up to his left ear.

“Hey, I got the day off tomorrow, so I think I’m find my car and sit in it for a while,” Stiles said, his voice crackling with the noise in the background. “They’ve got to check the entire 11 story building, and they’re only on 3 now, so we’ve got a while to go. Are you going to be joining me?”

“No, I’ve uh, I’m here with someone else. I think we’re gonna find somewhere warm to hang out too,” Scott replied.

“Does your dick normally vibrate?” Theo asked between giggles. “Because that’s a total turn on. No, seriously.”

Scott tried to shush him, but to no avail. “Is that Theo?” Stiles asked. “Did he just say something about your dick vibrating? I always wondered why you got queen size sheets for a twin size bed, but it all makes sense now. You’re a sly dog, McCall.”

Scott groaned. “I gotta go Stiles. I’ll see you back up at the apartment.” He pressed the end button before Stiles had a chance to retort. He sighed, once again eliciting a hum from Theo.

It was just then that the first drops of rain began to fall. Theo looked up, uttering a quiet “Crap.”

“Agreed,” Scott replied. “Do you know anywhere where we could get some shelter? Like, now?”

“Yeah, my car’s around here. We could huddle in the backseat. Follow me.” Theo disengaged from Scott and started winding his way through the cars. Scott followed, torn between watching for traffic, and staring at Theo’s perfectly round ass working underneath those incredibly tight briefs. Finally they arrived at a little red sedan. Theo unlocked it and slid inside, patting the seat next to him for Scott. Scott followed suit and shut the door behind him.

The sprinkles quickly turned into a downpour, the rain hammering down on Theo’s car. “Guess we’re going to be in here a while,” Theo said eventually. “Might as well get comfortable.” He managed to produce two little throw pillows and handed them both to Scott.

“Aren’t you going to need one?” Scott asked, a little confused.

Theo shook his head. “The best way to do this is for you to lean up against the door and for me to lean up against you. That way we’re both still covered by the blanket.”

“I mean, if we both sat towards the middle, side by side, and put the pillows behind us, we could still both be under the blanket…”

“Yeah, but then it’s harder to cuddle,” Theo said gently.

Scott made a little ‘oh’ with his mouth, and then quickly did as he was told. Theo leaned back against him, cheek against Scott’s chest, arms once again wrapped around him. Scott had one hand in Theo’s hair and the other one idly caressing his shoulder. Their legs were tangled together in a happy little knot. Scott honestly could have stayed there for hours, which was good, as there was a distinct possibility that he could be.

After a while, Scott softly said. “I didn’t know that you had a car. It’s nice. It’s kind of cozy back here.”

Theo nodded. “One last offering from my parents from when I moved out here. I’ve driven it since I was 16. You have one?”

Scott shook his head. “I had a little motorcycle back home, but I left it there. It just wasn’t practical in San Francisco. Now I either ride with Stiles or take public transportation. Or walk, but that’s just when I’m despereate.” Theo nodded again, then they once again fell into silence.

“I could do it,” Theo said after a little bit.

“What?”

“Drive you, I mean. If you need a ride somewhere, I could do it.” He continued to stare out the window, his face blank, but Scott thought he could detect little notes of hope and sincerity in his words. 

“Thanks, that’d be great,” he said with a little smile. He noticed that Theo couldn’t help but give a gentle little smile.

They sat there in silence for a while longer, watching the rain pound against the back windshield with varying levels of intensity. At some point, their breath synced up, and they began breathing in a comfortable unison. Scott unconsciously switched between active hands, alternating between stroking Theo’s shoulder and softly running his fingers through Theo’s hair. Theo, on occasion, would nuzzle into Scott’s chest, almost as if he were trying to burrow into Scott’s chest. 

All was comfortably silent for a little while until Scott asked “Do you miss them? Your parents, I mean.”

Theo sighed.”Sometimes I do, sometimes I really don’t. We didn’t leave on the best of terms.”

“Is it okay if I ask what happened?”

Theo nodded. “I don’t mind talking about it. I grew up in Kansas, which isn’t exactly ‘Acceptance Central’. So when I came out at 16, my parents weren’t happy. I mean, they like, tolerated it, but we stopped having any kind of relationship. They didn’t approve of my...well, let’s just say ‘activities’, so when I was 20, they kicked me out. They gave me this car, some money, and told me to leave. So I did. I decided that I wanted to move to the nearest really gay place I could, and San Francisco was closer than Miami or New York. That was three years ago.”

Scott kissed Theo’s head softly. “I’m really sorry. I hate that happens to anyone, especially you.”

Theo shrugged lightly, caressing Scott’s chest. “I got over it. I don’t really need them anymore. I’ve got a two year degree, a steady job, and some occasional outside gigs. I mean, sometimes I wish I had somewhere to go on holidays, but Denny’s and Netflix is fine.”

“You can come home with me and Stiles on Thanksgiving. Our families always celebrate it together. We’d be happy to have you. I’d...be happy to have you.”

Theo smiled up at him. “That’s sweet. But I can’t intrude. I’m fine, I promise.”

Scott’s fingers continued to trail soothingly through Theo’s hair. He unconsciously gripped him a little tighter. “Yeah, but...” he began, slowly, “...you deserve to be more than just fine. You deserve to be...happy.”

“If it helps, I’m happy right now,” Theo offered. “Happier than I’ve been in a while. This is nice, with the rain, and the cuddling, and the talking. What about you? What’s your life story?”

Scott made that ‘it’s whatever’ face people make when they’re trying to downplay their own experiences: pursed lips, raised eyebrows, and shrug. “There’s not a lot to tell,” he said plainly. “I had a single mom, who loved me unconditionally, especially when I came out. My dad wasn’t so fond of the idea of a gay son, but I rarely saw him, and he was a dick anyway, so who gives a fuck what he thinks. I got my Bachelor’s degree in Zoology, and I want to be a vet. That’s pretty much it.”

“What about Stiles? I feel like there’s history there.”

Scott grinned. “Yeah, there’s a little bit. We’ve been best friends since we were little. He had a single dad, so we had that in common. We even used to try and ‘Parent Trap’ our parents so we could be brothers. We ended up growing up like brothers anyway. He was actually the first person I came out to. When I was 15. I was terrified about what he’d say, but he acted like nothing was different. It was awesome. We both went to school together out here, and ended up staying.”

Theo slugged him softly. “Get to the juicy bits,” he said accusingly.

Scott laughed lightly. “All right, all right. We went out for a bit sophomore year in college. He admitted to feeling a bi-curious and said that he’d thought about being with me before. We went on five dates, had sex once, and decided that it was too weird. He actually is bisexual, by the way. He dated another guy after me for six months. Isaac. He was nice. I was sorry that it didn’t work out.”

“Okay, but...was it good? With him?” Theo asked curiously. “I’ve never been with a guy that...I’ve never been with a guy like Stiles before.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “You mean apart from the weird incest vibe? It was fine.” He was silent for a second, then said, “It felt wrong at the time, but looking back, he gave really good head.”

Theo burst into laughter, and Scott couldn’t help but join him. “That’s probably the best thing I’ve heard all week,” Theo said, once he caught his breath. “I’ll never be able to look at him the same again.”

“Yeah, but if you ever tell him that I told you, he’d kill me, then you. And his degree is in Criminology, so he knows how to do it well, too,” Scott warned. A couple of minutes later he asked “What about you? Any long term skeletons in your closet?”

Theo shrugged. “Not really. I had an on again, off again thing with a guy I worked with for several months. Jackson was his name. It was fun, but it was more of a cure for loneliness thing than any kind of actual connection. He was hot, and absolutely phenomenal in bed, but he was kind of an arrogant douche.”

“You mean like you?” Scott asked innocently.

“Wow, right for the throat,” Theo said, surprised. “You didn’t even have to think about that, did you? It just came right out.”

Scott laughed again. “Hey, I call them like I see them,” he said defensively. “Besides, it not necessarily a bad thing.”

“Oh, no?”

“No,” Scott replied. “In fact, that’s what first attracted me to you.”

“The fact that I’m an arrogant douche,” Theo said skeptically.

“I mean – all right, maybe not an arrogant douche, but you have this...cockiness about you. Like, you’re super confident. Especially when you’re wandering around without a shirt on, and you’re all like ‘Yeah, I’m super hot. It’s okay, you can enjoy the view.’ It was...I dunno, sexy. You’re sexily smug.”

“See, now confident I can work with,” Theo said approvingly. “I can own the cocky, too. I mean, I’m pretty banging.”

“What about me?” Scott asked.

“Yes, Scott, you’re really hot, too.” Theo said, ever so slightly condescendingly.

“Not that, you jerk,” Scott replied, lightly slapping Theo’s shoulder. “What attracted you to me?”

“Oh.” Theo was silent for a moment. “Your sweetness. When I was trying to get you to let me jump off your balcony, you had this aura of innocence and sweetness, and it made me want to cuddle with you. Then have really, really rough sex with you. Then cuddle with you again.”

“So, not for my hot body, then.”

“Your hot body was a very close second,” Theo said consolingly. “It was like, ‘Aw, he’s so cute and sweet. Also, I want him in my bed immediately.’ Like, that close.”

“Well, as long as it was a close second,” Scott said, mollified. 

“Very close,” Theo said contritely. “All right, next deeply personal question: what are you looking for in a relationship? Basically, where do you see us going?”

“I, uh…well, I…I guess…I don’t know,” Scott said slowly. “I mean, it’s been a while since I’ve been in a serious relationship, so I think I’m ready for another one, but I don’t know. I think I’d like to take this slow, though. I used to view relationships as a ‘race to the finish’ kind of deal, like to see if they were immediately marriage material, and I…I don’t want to do that with you. I kind of want to enjoy the natural flow of this.”

“Good answer, because I have no idea where this is going either,” Theo said before bursting into laughter. “I was so scared that you were going to have this really specific, detailed five year plan and I’d be just like, ‘I dunno’, and you’d dump me right here!”

“Wow, give me some credit,” Scott protested. “Do I seem like the ‘dup them immediately’ type to you?”

“No, no, I’m sorry,” Theo said, calming down. “I was just afraid that you had some idea of how we were going to work, and I’d have nothing. But the going wit the flow, I like that. I think it’ll work for us.”

“I do too. Any other burning questions?”

“Not that I feel like asking right now,” Theo replied, looking the back windshield again. “They’re questions for further down the line, for when we actually get serious.”

“Fair enough,” Scott said. He exhaled contently, the way people do when everything is going their way. He had never understood why people in movies said ‘I wish we could stay in this moment forever’ until he realized that he wished that he could stay in this moment, presently, forever. The cuddling, the soothing rain, both of tem airing out their pasts in a non-judgmental environment; it was simple and happy and everything he ever wanted and needed.

“Hey, Scott?” Theo asked, somewhat tentatively.

“Yeah?”

“Would you mind if we made out a little bit? Not like, hardcore, raunchy making out, but just some kissing? I just…I just feel like it’s the only thing missing for me right now. The last piece that could make this perfect.”

“Sure,” Scott said. It was a pretty simple thing to do in order to give Theo his ‘live in this moment forever’ feeling. I wasn’t like Scott objected to making out with him. “Come here,” he said, lifting Theo’s chin so that he was facing Scott. He leaned forward, connecting their lips.

Theo was right. Scott wasn’t sure what the hell he was feeling a few seconds ago, but this…this was it. The ‘dear God, I need this to go on forever because I’ll never be this happy again’ feeling was here.

Kissing Theo was an out of bod experience. It was ecstasy. It was breathtaking and arousing and satisfying and just a whole host of emotions all at once. It was sheer bliss. All these words and more weren’t enough to explain the emotions that flooded through Scott in that moment. He could feel his heart pounding, almost bursting with excitement. They fell asleep soon after, Theo in Scott’s arms, Scott gently cradling him, the lips a mere couple of inches apart. A Renaissance painter couldn’t have picked a more perfect subject to paint, and not even Stiles rapping on the window at 8 in the morning and jeering could ruin that high.


	4. Chapter 4

Remember how one of Scott’s favorite things to wake up to was the smell of bacon and eggs cooking and his least favorite was fire alarms?  Well, after being awakened by the latter two weeks ago, Scott was pleasantly surprised to find the former gracing his presence today. He struggled to remember the last time Stiles had sprung for bacon. Bacon was a “special occasion” food, according to Stiles, who had maintained at least basic health guidelines since his father’s heart scare a couple of years ago. Stiles’ lists of special occasions included Christmas, Thanksgiving, and birthdays, and then the odd guest staying over. He knew it wasn’t Christmas, because he hadn’t panicked on gone shopping last night, and it wasn’t Thanksgiving, because Stiles hadn’t been muttering things like “turkey”, and “baster”, and “who uses crème fraiche?” under his breath. It was only the beginning of October. What was happening in October that-?

Then it hit him: birthday. It was his birthday. His toes curled as Scott grinned in excitement. Birthdays were the best. Stiles was generally very fiscally conservative, but when it came to wither of their birthdays, money was no object. Scott had a feeling that it had to do with both of them being from single parent families. A lot of their birthdays were very low-key and were mostly just the two of them and their respective parents because that was really all either family could afford. So when it came to birthdays, no holds were barred.

It was usually a fancy breakfast, followed by some sort of activity (go karting, off-roading, paintball), another fancy lunch at home, followed by a couple of presents, and then dinner out and a movie. Scott briefly wondered if he should wait in his bed, in case Stiles was going to bring it in for breakfast in bed, then gave up the pretense of consideration and walked out.

But when he entered the kitchen/dining room/living room area, he was greeted not by the sight of Stiles, but Theo. And more specifically, the sight of Theo completely naked with the exception of an apron. He was facing the stove, seemingly unaware of Scott’s presence. The apron was tied loosely above the two beautifully tanned, tight mounds that was Theo’s ass. He turned around, as if he were surprised, at which point Scott realized that he had been monotoning on “Uhhhh”.

Theo smiled ruefully. “Stiles warned me that you have a sixth sense about bacon. I was hoping that I could sneak in while you were still sleeping and surprise you, but I guess not…”

"I, uh…did you know that you’re, uh-I mean, what if I had been…sometimes I sleep…without, like…clothes…” Scott finished lamely, having a damn hard time tearing his eyes away from Theo’s rear.

“Do I look like I have a hard time with nudity?” Theo asked laughing. “Look, the way I see it, this is date number three. Number one was movie night, where watched Rocky Horror and made out. Date two was in the back of my car, where we talked a lot and made out some more. And today will be number three. Oh, and don’t get me wrong, I’m not expecting, like, sex or anything. It’s just at some point before or around the third date for me, whoever I’m seeing sees me naked. It’s just what happens.”

Scott leaned against the wall, finally making eye contact with Theo. “I feel like that’s probably something you could change very easily,” he said, grinning.

Theo shrugged. “Probably. But why bother? I haven’t had any complaints yet.” He looked over Scott for a moment and winked before turning back to the stove. “And I have a strong feeling that you’re not going to be the first,” he said, with that trademark cockiness.

He was right, of course. Scott had actually literally been dreaming about seeing Theo naked. It had been a while since he had gotten any kind of action, and he was horny as Stiles during Fleet Week. He took a seat at the island separating the kitchen from the living room. “So what was the plan? To get into bed with me naked? Do you move that fast?”

“Hey, I was gonna have the apron on. Besides I have a pair of briefs in one of the pockets. I might be confident about all this,” he said, gesticulating to his body (his ass in particular), “but even I’m not so much of an asshole that I’m going to assume that people just want to have sex with me all the time. I just cook naked. Keeps me cool and I like being loose and free in the kitchen.”

“Is that the name of your sex tape? ‘Loose and Free in the Kitchen, starring Theo Raeken’.”

Theo cackled delightedly. “That was wicked. I like that. I think Stiles is a good influence on you.”

“Speaking of Stiles, where is he?” Scott asked, glancing down the hall. “If he catches you out in a common area naked, he may actually kill you.”

“I bribed him to stay in his room for a few hours. $20 bucks under the door if he promises to let me have you all to myself today. I know you guys usually do something special on your birthdays, but he promised to push his back to tomorrow so that I could have you today.”

Scott nodded. “Smart move. Stiles gets kind of Scrooge McDucky when it comes to money. Although knowing him, he’s probably planning a way to charge you extra. You can bet that there would be a ‘naked in my kitchen’ fee.”

Theo plated a mountain of bacon and eggs with some hash browns that Scott hadn’t noticed (Theo’s ass was…alluring, to say the least). “Worth it,” he said with a grin. “Let’s head to your room.”

Scott followed Theo back into his room, settling back on the bad as Theo handed him the food. Theo pulled out the briefs and was about to put them on when Scott interjected. “You don’t have to put them on…like, not if you don’t want to…” he sort of petered out, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Theo bit his lip, perhaps a touch provocatively. Well, it was Theo, so actually it was quite a bit provocative. “Wow, really, McCall? And after you were grilling me about crawling into bed naked with you.”

Scott’s blush spread. “I did say that you didn’t have to if you didn’t want to,” he said under his breath.

Theo tucked the underwear away and crawled up the bed next to Scott, leaning into his ear. “You’re the birthday boy,” he whispered, his breath making Scott shiver. “It’s whatever you want to do.” He placed a couple of gentle, yet seductive kisses along Scott’s jaw and neck, and then lay down next to him, grinning as he say the prominent and rising bulge in Scott’s own underwear.

“You’re such a jerk,” Scott muttered, handing him a plate.

“Hey, I’m not going to be a tease all day,” he said. “I’ve got a few surprises planned, and then, if you want to later, we can…hook up. I promise.”

Scott looked over at him. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

* * *

Theo wasn’t playing around with his surprises. The first thing they did was head to a building that could be best described as a “trampoline complex”. They spent a couple of hours bouncing, Theo demonstrating his talent for gymnastics and Scott showing off his knack for accidentally crashing into people. Then they entered a couple rounds of dodgeball, and Scott’s competitive streak came racing forward. It was all very funny for Theo when they were on the same team in the first round, but when they were competing against each other, Scott seemed to target him and he was intensely accurate.

For amid-afternoon lunch/dinner, they headed toward Fisherman’s Wharf. Scott groaned (“It’s a tourist trap, I can’t believe that you brought me here as a DATE…”), but Theo consoled him by taking him into a small fish place just off of the pier. Scott has what he considered to be one of the best clam chowders he’d had in his life while Theo just had a salmon salad, saying that he needed to ‘eat light for later’. Then they walked up and down the Pier, where Theo somehow managed to procure a phallic lollipop for Scott, who took great relish in licking it as slowly and suggestively as possible.

Then they headed in for a walking tour of the aquarium. For Theo, the best part was watching Scott. Stiles had told him about Scott’s passion for animals, so the aquarium seemed like a natural choice. Scott surprised both Theo with his knowledge of aquatic life, whispering corrections and extra facts during the tour. He knew that Scott’s emphasis in his Biology degree was Zoology, but he didn’t realize the depth of Scott’s intelligence on the matter. The more he got to know Scott, the more he realized that Scott had a tendency towards being oblivious, but wasn’t dumb by any stretch of the imagination. Scott did, however, have a sort of childish glee when it came time to pet the small sharks and rays in the touchpools.

By this time, it was about 7. They loaded into Theo’s car one last time, but Theo didn’t turn on the car immediately. “Scott,” he said slowly, “remember when we were talking about ourselves in the backseat, and I was kind of vague when I said what I did?”

“Yeah, all you said was that you had a ‘steady job with some occasional gigs’ or something like that. I was kind of curious, but I didn’t want to like, pry or anything.”

“I didn’t tell you because I was worried that you might…reconsider dating me. Not because you’re jerk or anything like that, but because my job…tends to put a strain on relationships. It’s not something that a lot of people can look past.”

“Try me,” Scott said defiantly. “Unless you’re dealing drugs or robbing people, then I’m open-minded enough to accept anything.”

“Are you sure?” Theo asked, both amused and concerned.

“I promise.”

Theo took a deep, steadying breath, then confessed. “Scott…I’m a stripper.”

Scott’s mouth opened slightly, but no sound came out, which terrified Theo. Finally, Scott regained his wits enough to say “Dude, that’s awesome.”

“I-really?”

Scott broke into a huge grin. “Are you kidding me? That’s freaking AWESOME! I mean, it all totally makes sense now! I was wondering where you worked where you were home all day and needed to work out constantly, and this explains it! I mean, it especially makes sense with how comfortable you are with yourself.”

“But you-you’re okay with me being a stripper? That’s not a dealbreaker?”

“No, why would it be?” Scott asked confusedly. “I mean, it’s your body, you’re allowed to do whatever you want. Plus, it’s…kind of sexy. Now I kind of want to see you do it,” he confessed.

“Then you’re in for a treat,” Theo said, starting the car. “It’s my off night, but the manager said I could borrow one of the private rooms for a couple of hours.” He smiled, gratified as Scott whooped excitedly.

* * *

Scott sat on a bench in the club, bouncing excitedly. Theo had brought him in through the back door and set him up in one of the private rooms while he went and got changed. The room was black, lit up with colored fluorescent lights. An unidentifiable song was pumping through the speakers, the bass making the room vibrate. Scott was sitting on a bench facing the door, with a strip pole in the center of the room and mirrors on either side.

Suddenly, the music changed to a slower tempo and hidden fog machines started hissing, blowing smoke at the door. It swung open, Theo’s backlit figure standing in the doorway. He slowly strode into the room, the flashing lights revealing his body as the door closed behind him. All he wore were some tight little silver shorts, an outfit Scott wished Theo wore more often.

He swaggered seductively into the room, his hips swaying up and down. He stood in front of the pole, clasping it with both hands over his head. He boy began to roll, his eyes closed as if in carnal pleasure. Suddenly, he leapt up, his legs swinging over his head and wrapping around the pole. He arched his back, making fierce eye contact with Scott. His positioning put all of his muscles on display, his legs and arms flexing and showing extreme definition. He began to rotate on the pole slowly, showing off his entire body as he turned.

He slowly flipped back over until he was right side up again, still holding himself up on the pole. His legs stuck straight out, his body a living, contorting work of art. Theo worked himself into a variety of positions, each one a marvel of athleticism and beauty. His body flexed and worked itself into intense positions, each one showing off Theo’s gorgeous body. He ended by slowly lowering himself into a perfect split, legs spread and back arched.

The music shifted just then, beating a much faster tempo. Theo pulled himself back up, swaying his hips to the rhythm. He kneeled on the bench, straddling Scott’s lap. He took Scott’s hands in his, placing them on his chest and dragging them down his body. He braced himself against the wall, his body undulating on top of Scott’s.

“I thought I wasn’t allowed to touch,” Scott said quietly.

“The rules don’t apply to you,” Theo breathed. He leaned over and locked lips with Scott. Scott’s hands trailed up and down Theo’s body, caressing every curve and sinew. He gave Theo’s nipples a gentle tweak, Theo moaning in response. Scott could feel both himself and Theo growing hard as Theo ground into his lap.

Theo pushed himself off, standing back in front of Scott. “Time for a quick change,” he said, dropping his pants. His erection sprang out of his pants, pointing straight up at attention. He reassumed his position, continuing to grind on Scott and make out with him. Scott’s hands working their way around Theo’s sides and down his back, giving Theo’s tight round ass firm squeezes. He gave it a couple of light spanks, Theo whimpering every time Scott’s hands came down.

Theo pulled Scott’s shirt off over his head before tracing his hands up and down Scott’s torso, his light touch making Scott’s flesh tingle. Scott struggled to pull his pants down while he was sitting and Theo was giving him a lapdance, but he eventually succeeded. Scott began to lay sloppy kisses against Theo’s neck, still groping his ass. Theo threw his head back in ecstasy, One hand on the back of Scott’s hand and the other jacking off both of their hard cocks.

Scott broke off suddenly. “Wait,” he panted, “what’s the endgame here? Are we fucking? Because I didn’t bring condoms or anything.”

Theo smirked and leaned over to one side, lifting up the seat of the bench. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. “Like I wouldn’t plan this out ahead of time,” he said cockily. Scott returned the smile and caught Theo’s smug lips in another wet, passionate kiss.

Scott took the lube from Theo and spread it around two of his fingers. “You ready?” he asked.

Theo nodded. “Hit me.”

Scott pressed his fingers against Theo’s hole and pressed in. Theo started whining as he forced himself down onto Scott’s fingers. Scott grinned as he looked up at Theo. The other boy had his eyes clenched shut and was biting his lip, looking for all the world as if he had been desperate to get fingered by Scott.

Scott pulled his fingers out, ignoring Theo’s wordless protests. He slid the condom on and lubed it up further. Theo, with Scott guiding him by his hips, lowered himself on Scott’s throbbing cock.

Theo let out a cry of pleasure as Scott filled him. He buried his face in the crook of Scott’s neck, making noises of satisfaction as he rode Scott. Scott, hands grasping Theo’s ass, thrust into Theo’s tight hole. He gave Theo a few more spanks as he fucked him, eliciting more whimpers from Theo.

It was enough to make Theo, unprovoked and untouched, cum onto Scott’s chest. Scott gently drew Theo out of his neck, and used his unlubed hand to feed Theo’s cum back to him. Theo slurped on Scott’s fingers with great enthusiasm, his tongue working his way around his digits. He leaned back over and gave Scott a salty kiss, their tongues sharing Theo’s flavor.

It was enough to drive Scott over the edge. He grunted as he thrust into Theo a couple more times, then came inside of him. He took a second to regroup, then pressed a couple of final kisses to Theo’s neck and collarbone.

“Did you enjoy your birthday?” Theo asked between heavy breaths.

Scott grinned again. “I have no idea how Stiles could ever top this.”


	5. Chapter 5

Scott missed working night shifts. The office had recently had him start working afternoons and evenings, because of his “sunny personality and pleasant disposition”. The business manager and lead vets decided that he was being hidden away in the night, and that they would be better off switching him to the day.

The reason that this sucked is that Theo and Scott rarely saw each other anymore. Theo, being a stripper, worked nights exclusively, and slept through the morning. This hadn’t been a problem when Scott worked nights too, because then they could just spend the afternoons together. But now their disjointed schedules prevented them from being together. They were stuck with a few minutes passing each other in the hall and the very rare mutual day off. Lying in bed, he would have given anything to have Theo laying next to him right then.

Plus, Scott was horny. Not “I wouldn’t mind a blowjob right now, sure” horny, but “If I’m not cumming within the next five minutes, I will lose my fucking MIND” horny. It wasn’t pretty. After three weeks of this torment, Scott finally gave in and turned to masturbation. Not that Scott minded jacking off. It had been a staple of his college years. He just preferred sex. Like, by a lot. But there was none readily available, so Scott was forced to fall back on his old standby.

Now, Scott couldn’t get off unless he had porn. There was something in his mind that prevented him from being able to use his imagination. Anytime he started with a fantasy, there was some inevitable catastrophe: the condom broke, ran out of lube, his mother walked in the room, the list went on and on. Basically his imagination was too strong for his own good.

Scott also got into moods. He had his “straight guy tries gay sex” mood, when he looked for boys who simultaneously looked uncomfortable and also fucked like crazy people. There was his “let’s make love” feeling, where he tried to videos with lots of deep kissing and slow fucking. There was also the rare “spank me, sir” mood, where he looked for boys around his age being dominated by older men, frequently featuring BDSM.

It was the latter mood that had taken him as of late. Scott normally topped (especially the guy had an ass like Theo), but he did have his occasional bottom moments. His preferred tops were older, muscular guys, especially guys with authority. Scott had never told Stiles this, but he had fantasized about his father Sheriff Stilinski cuffing him and fucking him. It was the ultimate combination of making him feel powerless and dirty.

Today, it was the classic teacher/student relationship that tickled his fancy. The uniforms, the pained, guilty looks on the boys’ faces, the strength and restraint exercised by the men, it was all perfect for him. He was browsing through the videos, watching little snippets of few, when one caught his eye. He looked at a boy being bent over a desk and thought “Huh. That looks like Theo.”

He clicked on it, watching the intro. The boy was siting at a desk, receiving a lecture from the absurdly hot teacher. He looked to be a few years younger than Theo, maybe 19, or even just 18. Looking at just the side profile of the boy, Scott thought “Wow, that REALLY looks like Theo.” Then the teacher said “Now come here, Theo,” and Scott’s entire mind was blown.

Scott’s train of thought resembled the following: Oh my god. Oh my god? Oh my GOD. Theo had done porn. Theo, his boyfriend, had previously done porn. There was a boy who had done porn, and now he was Scott’s boyfriend. Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.

By this point, the boy’s pants were down and he was bent over the teacher’s desk, and the teacher was pulling a paddle out of a cabinet. Scott was torn. On the one hand, Scott would love to see Theo being dominated. He himself just didn’t have it in him to do it, but he had wondered what Theo would be like being punished. On the other hand, what if Theo didn’t want Scott to see this? What if it were some kind of shameful secret? What if Theo dumped him because of it?

But as soon as the paddle smacked Theo’s ass and he let out a loud moan, Scott was stuck. This was happening, whether he liked it or not. And judging by his bodily reaction, he liked it. Scott quickly stripped down and settled in for what promised to be an intense session.

The man continued to paddle Theo, switching cheeks between smacks. He spanked them slowly, dragging out the pain and humiliation. Theo alternated between breathy whimpers and sensual yelps as he was punished. His face started blushing at the same pace as his ass, turning a rosy shade of pink as his body was abused. The camera panned away, leading into the next scene.

It opened with Theo spread eagle on the teacher’s desks, limbs tied to the legs of the desk. Theo was fully naked this time, emitting little whimpers as he pulled at his bonds. The teacher entered the frame, and the raw power he exuded made Scott shiver. The teacher was naked, save for a harness and a ring around his monstrous cock. The man was a gorgeous specimen, muscular, masculine, and hung like a damn horse.

The man ran his hands up and down Theo’s body, pausing occasionally to pinch or squeeze or grope. He leaned over and gave Theo a rough, sloppy kiss with lots of tongue. Theo whined a little bit as the man pulled away and began to kiss and suck his way down Theo’s body. He paid particular attention to Theo’s nipples and navel, sucking noisily and giving little bites now and again.

Finally the dom reached Theo’s dick. He teased Theo, giving delicate, slow licks to the head. Theo pulled at the restraints, straining to satisfy himself. The man grinned, gave a couple more teasing licks, then finally enveloped Theo’s dick with his mouth. Theo’s limbs went slack and he moaned loudly.

Scott had heard that moan before. It was the moan Theo made whenever he was desperate to cum. Scott could already see where this scene was headed. The man was clearly talented at blowing Theo, because Theo was writhing and groaning loudly. Then, as Theo came close to cumming, he would pull off and let go of Theo’s dick. Theo would buck his hips frantically, desperate to cum, but to no avail. This happened 4 or 5 times, Theo’s need to cum growing more urgent by the minute.

The man in fact didn’t let Theo cum, but released Theo’s dick and climbed onto the desk. He climbed over Theo’s struggling form until his legs were straddling Theo’s chest and shoulders. The man grabbed Theo by the hair, and forced his dick into Theo’s mouth. He forcibly moved Theo’s head up and down his dick, Theo straining to accept the dom’s dick into his mouth. The man let go of Theo’s hair, but still kept his hand on the back of Theo’s head, guiding him.

Scott was blown away by how young and innocent Theo looked. For as long as Scott had known him, Theo had always had a devious little twinkle in his eyes. Maybe this was where Theo’s roguish charm had come from. Either way, Theo was playing the schoolboy act well.

The picture faded out again briefly and reopened on Theo standing in front of the desk, arms bound above his head and legs held apart by a bar that they were tied too. He wore a blindfold and a ball gag in his mouth, a look that Scott found intensely erotic. The dom entered again, dick still rock hard. He walked up around Theo and started groping him from behind. He rubbed his monstrous cock against Theo’s ample ass, making Theo moan loudly. One hand stroked Theo’s dick roughly and another grabbed his pec, squeezing Theo’s muscular chest. Theo let out a low moan, and Scott could see his dick begin to leak slightly.

The man poked his head through one of Theo’s arms and began to kiss Theo’s neck gruffly. Scott could see him biting at Theo’s neck, his tongue and teeth abusing Theo’s body. Theo’s moan turned into loud whimpers and whines, twisting and turning in his binds. Scott watched Theo writhe and couldn’t help but let out some moans himself. Theo’s muscles were contorting and flexing beautifully, and it was everything Scott wanted.

The shot flashed to Theo’s ass, where the man had been condomed and lubed up. The man positioned himself behind Theo, hands on Theo’s hips, and thrust inside, pushing the his entire length inside Theo in movement. Theo moaned loudly, followed by several high whimpers as the man began fucking him roughly.

Theo’s hard cock bobbed up and down as the man fucked him profusely. Scott could see pre cum dripping from it as Theo’s cries got louder and louder. The man pulled the gag out of Theo’s mouth and grabbing his hair, pulled Theo’s head back towards him. The man forced his tongue into Theo’s open mouth and kissed him aggressively. He broke off the kiss and pulled Theo’s head back, thrusting into him with reckless abandon.

The combination of physical abuse and extremely passionate sex proved to be too much for Theo to handle, and he climaxed excessively. Theo’s cum came streaming from him, shooting out in thick ropy spurts. Theo let out his loudest cry yet as he came, and it very quickly overwhelmed Scott, who also ejaculated forcefully. It gushed out onto his stomach and chest, covering him in his own cum. Scott and the Theo on the screen both sat there panting, while the man finished himself off on Theo’s ass. Scott was genuinely drained of energy at this point. He set the laptop aside and began to dry himself off with tissues.

Unfortunately, it was this exact moment that Theo walked into Scott’s bedroom. “Surprise! Stiles let me in! I thought that – oh, whoops…” Theo said, catching an eyeful of Scott still cleaning up.

Scott jumped at Theo’s arrival. His laptop was still sitting next to his bed, an image of Theo bound still on the screen. Scott scrambled to close it, but not before Theo saw what Scott had been watching. “Was that…was that me?” he asked quietly.

Scott could feel his cheeks burning as he blushed furiously. He suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was still naked and quickly covered himself with a blanket. “I, um – I’m sorry,” he mumbled. He felt absolutely mortified. He honestly couldn’t imagine how Theo was feeling, but he knew that it couldn’t have been good.

Theo sat own on the bed, still staring at the laptop. He pursed his lips for a second, and then looked over at Scott. “So, I was good then?”

“I – I, uh, I…” Scott stammered, floored by Theo’s reaction. “I…yes? Wait, are you not…mad at me?”

Theo shrugged. “Not for masturbating. I rubbed one out last night. I get it. And not for watching me. I’ll say it, my porn is fucking hot. And I’m not ashamed of it. Why should I be? I did good work and I looked hot doing it. And I got paid pretty well too.”

“Can I ask why?” Scott asked quietly.

Theo shrugged. “I needed to get out of the house. This was back when I lived with my parents, I needed to get away desperately. When I was 18, some guy spotted me at the mall and offered me a job at his small production company. I didn’t even realize that they had porn in Kansas, but there I was.”

“Did you like it at least?”

Theo nodded. “I did. It was exhausting, and it kept getting harder to hide it from my parents, but it felt like…a new way to express my sexuality. Let’s be real, it was a way to rebel. I think that’s why I still strip. It felt good to fight back at my parents’ attempts to suppress my sexuality. Plus, you saw the kinds of guys I got to have sex with. I mean, it was like 5 or hours of sex, but the guys were sweet and I love a big dick.

“And then why I was about 20, my parents finally realized that I wasn’t going to be quiet and abstinent and pushed me out. I had a pretty good amount of money saved then, so I drove out here and settled down. And I don’t regret a thing.”

Scott pulled him down onto the bed, wrapping his arms around him. “I’m glad you’re here. Even though life with your parents was shitty, I’m glad it gave you the opportunity to move out here and be with me,” he said quietly, kissing Theo’s nose softly.

“I’m glad that even when you’re not sleeping with me, you’re masturbating to me,” he replied, kissing Scott’s forehead in return. “Which one was it? Captured pizza delivery boy? Football player who missed the game winning pass?”

“Student who didn’t turn in his paper. The teacher was punishing you.”

Theo nodded nostalgically. “Oooh, that’s a good one. The dom’s name is Bryan. He was such a sweetheart. Every time we cut he would hug me and asked if he hurt me. He was like a big teddy bear.”

Scott laughed. “I missed you,” he said, nuzzling into Theo’s neck.

“I missed you too, sweetheart,” Theo whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm so sorry that it took so long to update this. This semester has been killing me. I actually slept through a class the other day. I've never done that in real life. Anyway, I've had this about 80% complete for a month or two, and I just figured that I'd finally sit down and finish it. Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm envisioning this becoming a multi-chapter fic, with smut to follow maybe. I dunno. We'll see how it goes. If you like it, please tell me. The author is an attention whore with an inferiority complex. Also, to the troll who was posting all the nasty comments: keep 'em coming. My hit counter can't tell the difference between good and bad and that little "delete" button is more than happy to show you the way out.


End file.
